About Hermione
by o-SilverLady-o
Summary: I think I love her HarryHermioneRon HarryRon friendship. Please read and review!


_Hi! I'm Silver Lady, a spanish fan of HP. This is my first fanfiction in english, so I'm really sorry if I have a lot of spelling, grammar or syntax errors. Please, please, please, PLEASE, send me a review with the corrections. It will be helpful to improve my english (I sound like Fleur…), and, of course, to know your opinion about the story (bad or good, I don't mind. What are the reviews for? ;D)_

_I hope you enjoy it and thanks a lot._

_Yours,_

_The Writer._

**Disclaimer: **All the characters are propriety of JK Rowling.

**Notes about the story:** One-shot, Sixth or Seventh year, Harry/Hermione/Ron. Nothing more to say.

* * *

**About Hermione**

_By: Silver Lady_

The wind is blowing and moving the grass, relaxing them. At last, they have free time!

-Where's Hermione?-asks Harry, feeling sleepy.

-Doing homework.- Ron yawns- After dinner, we have to ask her for help. Remember… Potions.

-Yeah, I know. She'll kill us if she finds out that today we haven't done homework

-Quiddicht training?

-It's Hermione…

-Marvellous, great, wonderful and sooooooo clever Hermione…

-Exactly. Our Hermione.- laughs Harry looking funny at Ron.

-There's another one?- he says. Then, he closes his eyes, breathing deeply.- Our Hermione… that sounds good.

Suddenly, Ron says:

-I think I love her.

Harry looks at him silently. He doesn't know what to say. Maybe he never expected that Ron confessed it apparently without reason. But he has always known it, 'cause he's his best friend.

-I love Hermione.-repeats Ron. Harry smiles.

-You realised it, didn't you ?.- Ron smiles too. He needed to tell somebody, to him.

But…

He needs to tell Harry another thing. Something important. About Hermione. Hermione and…

-But I think…- he starts. It was hard to say it.- She loves you, Harry.

A big heartbeat alarms Harry. He must not be… _hopeful. _It's bad, it's a betraying

-You're wrong, Ron. She lov-

-Don't be silly Harry. It's… it's obvious. Honestly… you don't need to hide it… if you love her and she… You are my best friend.

-…You too. And Hermione…. she's…

-Perfect.

-Yes... no, well…

-Perfect for you, Harry. That's all… I only want… I only want to tell you that… if ever… if you get together… don't mind if I get jealous… you… don't blame yourself, Harry. Hermione is… you are my best friends.

Neither of them says anymore. Harry is disconcerted. And he, although what Ron has said, feels guilty. He has promised himself he will never interfere in Ron and Hermione relationship, like Ron has done it with the impossible –'cause it was impossible, Hermione was fallen in love Ron, NOT him… wasn't it…? - relationship between the girl and him.

-Ron… Ron, don't say that… I… I know you had a crush with her a long time ago... If anyone must to promise that, _it's me_. And… and maybe… maybe _I'll die_. Remember the prophecy… somebody must to care about her… She will need a man who makes her happy. I want you to be that man, because you are my best friend and… and more important than that, she loves you, although you think that's no true.

-You will _not_ die, Harry.-Ron interrupts him. His eyes are shinning with emotion, or maybe is Harry's thing.- I trust you. If you die, _who_ will defeat You-Know-Who?

Both of them feel odd, like adults, like if they had grown up ages. War does it. They don't remember to had other conversations so profound. But they are best friends, they are in a war. It changes a lot of things and strengthens others. Harry remembers when Ron, Hermione and him were chessmen and the redhaired sacrificed himself so that Harry could save the Philosopher's Stone. Or in their third year, when Ron shouted at Sirius "If you want to kill Harry, you'll have to kill us, too!". Or when…

Well… is a reason necessary?

It's Ron.

-Ron.

-Yes?

-Thanks.

-It's me who must to say that.

-Stupid weasel…

-Don't make me laugh, Potty Potter…

-You sound like Malfoy…

-… _it hurts, Harry_. I thought you were my friend.

Harry stands up. It's becoming darker and colder.

-I'm your friend, Weasel. Although all the Hermiones of the world.

-Were you calling me?

Oh. She appears, with her middle smile and her brownish eyes looking at them, mid-curious, mid-funny because they were not waiting her. She was hysterical with her Rune's work and she had been in the Library all evening.

-What are you doing here?- Hermione's question it's not a surprise.

-Nothing.- say both at the same time.

_-Nothing_.- repeats the girl.- Nothing… as always. Do you want to pass this year?

Ron rolls his eyes.

-Don't start _again_, please… we beg you mercy…

_-Ronald_…

Harry chuckls. Hermione calls Ron "Ronald" when she's worried about him or when she's scolding him. She's the only one who calls (and can call) the boy by his first name.

And he thinks, while they are disputing again, although all their discussions, they always reconcile. Definitely, they are made for each other's.

They are_ the perfect couple._

And Ron thinks, while Hermione sits down with them after the little argue and she starts to talk with Harry, and she laughs and feels happy (it's in her eyes), Harry and her are_ the perfect couple._

And she thinks that, although Voldemort, although their disputes, although they think she's mad with the elves , although Harry's bad mood, although all the stuff…

She has the perfects best friends.

And _nothing_ and _nobody_ can break that.


End file.
